It's Not Just a Game
by Hinata Uzumaki-sama
Summary: The night of the America vs Canada hockey game and neither brother is going to back down. USXCanada is you squint.
1. The First Game

He wasn't going to lie to himself. Matthew felt a little nervous about tonight. Sure, hockey was HIS sport. The only ones who usually really gave him trouble were Ivan and Berwald. It wasn't the record that this his opponent had and how they were doing really good at HIS sport; it was the fact of WHO his opponent was going to be. As he stood with his team before the game started, he looked over to his opponent's team, and the man who was the nation. He sighed as he approached the other team and tapped the louder nation on his shoulder. When bright blue eyes met violet there was a slight uncomfortable tension between the two.

"H-Hey Mattie…" The other nation said.

"Hello Alfred." Matthew said back. The two brothers had always competed in certain things. Alfred had always been the stronger one and let his voice be heard. Matthew had been more passive and quiet. There was silence after the modest introductions. Matthew wasn't sure he had ever heard his brother be this quiet before. It was finally broken by Alfred's laugh.

"Hey Matt, you know I love ya right? Well, so no hard feelings about this game, ok?" Alfred said as he pulled his little brother into a hug. Matthew felt a little at ease as he heard his brother's voice sound so care free.

"So we're cool right? You're not gonna be too sad when we win right?" Alfred asked.

"No I'll be fi- Wait, when YOU win? Alfred, you've gotten a lot better at hockey, but this is my game. Compared to me, you still have a way to go. " Matthew said while smiling a little. He already didn't like how competitive his brother could be in things. But this was a different kind of competitive.

"Mattie! Come on and face it! Our team is awesome! Sure you guys got famous for the game and made it known. But the Americans perfected it!" Alfred said proudly as his team cheered behind him.

"You send you teams over to my house all the time to train them." Matthew said as started to walk away. He would have gotten away if Alfred hadn't grabbed him.

"Are you saying we wouldn't be as good if it wasn't for you guys?" Alfred asked quietly.

"I'm saying that we helped you so it couldn't kill you to say 'thank you' for once. Alfred you always get all the attention. This is my moment. Why can't I just have some time to be in the spotlight?" Matthew asked. He stepped closer and actually glared a little at his brother.

"This whole Olympics is your time in the spotlight! It may be held at your house but you can't expect us all to just let you win!" Alfred shouts.

"You have the most metals! You always just have fun outshining me and thanks to that no one remembers my name!" Matthew yells back. The two teams started watching the two countries argue and wondered if they should stop them. They both had almost puffed up and the sound of the fans cheering for each country wasn't helping either of them calm down.

"You just can't stand it, can you Alfred? You just hate the idea of your little brother being better than you in something and you can't admit that we really can do this!" Matthew shouted.

"Whenever I've ever tried to show that I'm strong, you just do whatever you can to try and shoot me down! You're such a jerk! I hate you!" Matthew yelled which immediately made Alfred silent. Matthew was red and panting from letting loose all his anger at once; too busy to really pay any attention to the expression of sadness on Alfred's face. Though as quickly as it appeared, it vanished and was replaced with rage.

"You hate me huh? Well fine! My team is going to beat you guys! We worked so hard and we will not go home with anything less than a Gold metal! So don't go crying when we beat you guys!" Alfred yelled as he pushed his team back to their side. Matthew glared as he marched back to his own team. Once the players started skating out onto the ice, Matthew went up to where all the countries were watching the game. This game with his brother was very popular so quite a few countries had come to watch. It normally only happened at the metal events where almost all the countries came out to watch, but so many found the brother fighting amusing so they had come to watch and maybe even cheer one on. It seemed reasonably split for the countries siding with each brother. Matthew noticed Arthur, Kiku, Toris, Eduard, Ravis, Feliciano, and Ludwig were all waving the American flag; while on his side were Francis, Gilbert, Yao, Yong Soo, Ivan, Berwald, and Tino. There were a few others who hadn't picked sides but were simply there to watch. And though he was extremely grateful that some of his friends were there to cheer for him, he felt hurt at the loud cheering from some of them who went to Alfred's side.

_"Stop moaning! This is our moment to kick those annoying Americans and put them back in their place! We're going to win!"_ Matthew told himself as the game started. He was amazed to see that for the American team we're doing very well. Though his team was on the attack, the American goalie wasn't going to let anything get past him at that rate. Though the offence really wasn't making too many moves. The Canadian team was ready to attack and they were going full force. So it was amazing that the first point went to America. Though greatly outnumbered, the American fans screamed loud and chants of 'USA! USA!' were almost heard over the upset Canadians. He looked over at his brother who was also chanting and the other countries were clapping for him. The countries that were supporting him looked annoyed but were still chanting for Canada.

It took a little bit, but the almost unstoppable goalie slipped up and let a shot in the net. Matthew wasn't sure he had ever shouted as loud as did right there before. The loud cheers of his people fueled him and he jumped up and down with his supporters. Right as he felt on top of the world and looked back at the game, he felt his heart sink as the American team got another shot in on the Canadian team.

After that, the game was pretty constant; the strong attacking Canadian team was doing its best to break through America's defense while the American goalie protected all the shots. It wasn't until the beginning of the 2nd that Canada got another shot in. Matt felt the pride of his whole country swell in his chest as ever nation cheering for felt that now the Canadians were going to go in and really win. A few people like Gilbert and Yong Soo even whispered quiet congratulations to him, believing that the Canadians now had the game in the bag. Matt smirked as he started at his brother but noticed a change in the expression that was on Alfred's face. He wasn't upset or even mad at the fact his team was down. But he didn't have his usual grin on his face either. He was focused. As he stared down at the players, a small smile crept onto his face. And as if they were waiting for this signal, the American team went to offence. The team started taking the puck and really fought against Matthew's team. He knew deep down he shouldn't be surprised. Alfred had always loved the tough part of games where there was a bit of fighting involved, so why wouldn't his people?

As the game went on, the two teams fought hard and tried to over power the other; Matthew couldn't help looking over at his brother. He was being unusually quiet. This made Matt a little nervous. And he had good reason to. As a power play was going on, America got their third shot into the net. Matt wasn't going to lie, he was really getting a little nervous. Was it possible that his brother could actually win? It wasn't until during a power play, that his team got a shot in, did he feel his confidence coming back. The crowd went wild and he started feeling confident again. He looked at the clock and there was only ten minutes left in the whole game. He had confidence in his team and was proud of his people. He truly believed this would work out. Only about six minutes left, and the Americans made another shot into the goal.

Even as he heard his people shouting, he just had gut instinct. Though he wished it would go away, he could already feel what would be official in just a few minutes. America had won. They beat the Canadian team. He felt his heart break as Alfred was jumping up and down with joy while even the countries that had been supporting Matthew went over to congratulate him. He sighed and went down to at least tell his team that they did good while watching Alfred run to his team and jump into the pile of cheering hockey players.

Though he wasn't sure if it was him or his people who felt so upset at the loss, he just wanted to go back to his room for the night not be bothered. Matthew picked up Kumajiro and quietly left. On his way back to his house, he heard someone shouting his name. It took him a minute but he recognized the voice. He sighed as he turned around to find his brother running up to him. He really didn't want to deal with anyone, especially not Alfred right at the moment.

"M-Mattie! W-Why'd you leave so fast?" Alfred asked as he struggled to catch his breath. Matthew should have expected this; Alfred just wanted to brag after his victory. Even though he had a slight feeling that had he won, he would be extremely tempted to gloat a little too. As he started to walk away Alfred grabbed Matthew and pulled him back. He held on even though Matthew tried to struggle out of his grasp.

"Let me go Alfred! I'm not in the mood ok? Yes, I'm happy the you won, but I still am feeling bad for now so can you just leave me alone already?" Matthew shouted back at his brother. It took a minute but Alfred reluctantly let him go.

"So, you still hate me then?" Alfred asked quietly. His voice was a little broken and he wasn't looking at Matthew. It took him a minute to really understand what Alfred said but then remember what he had said to his brother before the game.

"No I don't hate you alright? L-Look, I have had to deal with living in your shadow a lot. Even when I try and do big things to help you I still am ignored. S-So when I felt you trying to put me down in something I actually feel confident in; I don't know! I was upset! I didn't mean it ok?" Matthew said. Alfred finally looked back at him, but what shocked Matthew was that he could clearly see tears in Alfred's eyes.

"A-Alright... I get it that you didn't mean it. I didn't either, really! I just was being full of myself and I really shouldn't have done that! I-I just flipped at the end! I-I really thought you hated me. You're my brother Mattie! That comes before everything else! Even the Olympics!" Alfred said as he pulled Matthew close and hugged him. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. Alfred had really been that shaken by what he had said. Matthew hugged his brother back and smiled.

"I'm sorry. You earned this. Sure, I wish I had won, but I'm still happy for you Alfred." He said as he gave a small kiss on Alfred's cheek, making his brother turn bright red. Though he stood in shock for a second, Alfred laughed and held out his hand.

"Come on, let's go out and get a drink or something! We need to celebrate how two amazing teams played a great game tonight!" Alfred said. Matthew laughed as he took his hand and they started walking to the nearest bar.

"Oh, Alfred, just so you know. Since you beat me, you better keep your promise and not go home without that gold!" Matthew said and they walked.

"Because you may get the gold there, but my woman's team will be taking that gold!"

**Wow this was fun! Ok, my RP friend who plays Canada inspired this. Even though I'm Italy in the RP I was cheering for my country of America during the game! And we always talk about US vs Canada since I live near Canada and can feel the rivalry between the two countries year round. Anyway! Also, I kept giving shout outs to the goalie for the American Hockey goalie in this! GO RYAN MILLER!!! He plays for my local team and we are all so proud of him! Ok, this has gone on long enough! You can see the hint that this will have another chapter! So please review! PS, I missed a shot for the American team, but oh well! USA! USA!**


	2. The Rematch for the Gold

So he was back again. Both of them were back again. Matthew was even in the uniform this time, to show how much he wanted to win. In return, Alfred was in their uniform too. The agreed once they had found out that they were going to have a rematch; they would avoid a repeat of letting their own emotions get to their heads again. So the two brothers were standing at opposite ends of the ice. Each behind their own net, as if they themselves were out there playing the game. As the teams faced off, he replayed the conversation that he and his brother had right after his win over Slovakia.

_Flashback_

_Though it had been a close game. They won! They were headed to the gold! So close they could almost taste it! As the nations in the area came to congratulate him, he noticed Alfred had stayed back and just watched him. Once people started to move away and go back to their own teams, he finally came over._

_ "Great game there Mattie! I was worried for a second there but I knew they couldn't take on my little brother!" Alfred said with a smile as he hugged Matthew. They both laughed as they left the arena. They walked in silence for a bit. They both knew what the other was thinking. He had just beat Slovakia and Alfred had beaten Tino earlier. This just meant that it was the two of them left. Out of the twelve countries that started in hockey, they were the only two left standing. _

_ "Hey, Mattie?" Alfred said in a quiet voice as the kept walking._

_ "This means we have another game against each other, right?" Alfred asked even though he wasn't that dense to not know the answer. Matthew nodded and held onto his brother's hand. Just like he used to when they were younger._

_ "Alfred, This means a lot to me. This is my game in my house." Matthew said as he looked at his brother. Alfred wasn't looking back. He remained focus on the road ahead of them. _

_ "You remember what I said after our last game?" Alfred asked. Matthew nodded and remembered how he had kept his threat. They fought each other with their woman's team and had taken that gold. But he also remembered how scared Alfred had been about if Matthew was really mad at him. _

_ "You're my brother Mattie. First and foremost like I said. But you and I both know, that we have to go by what our people feel. I can feel from then the tension of rivalry for our next game. I know you feel it too. We can't honestly say that we'll be cheering for each other. So, I think it'll be best, if we don't even try to deny it." Alfred said as he finally turned to look at Matthew._

_ "You're important to me. But for this game, you won't be my brother. You'll be my enemy. I'm not going to let my men hold back at all. I hope you do the same. I WILL win this game Matthew. No one, not even you, will stop me." He said in a quiet voice. He quickly held onto Matthew's hand and squeezed it slightly. He then let go and walked away. Leaving Matthew standing out in the falling snow_

_End of Flashback_

So now he was here, his big brother on the other side. No, that wasn't right. Today, he wasn't his brother. He was the opponent. He was the enemy. They had thrown the feelings of brotherhood away for now. Winning was the only important thing now. They both moved up to where the other nations were watching. Everyone was there this time. This was the last game in the Olympics. No one was going to miss it. Everyone cheered as the two brother walked up to them from opposite ends. The nodded to each other and looked out over the ice.

As the game started, he could feel the blood inside of him rushing around body. His heart pounded with the adrenaline rush. He felt the pride of all of his people watching this game and how to both them and him, this was the true power that the rivalry between him and his brother had. He would win. Nothing was going to stop them.

He watched as his men went out and fought hard. He watched his brother's players and immediately noticed something. They had changed. It was almost as if they weren't the same team that beat him last time. His men had to really fight as they played. The American's weren't going to fool around at all. Any of his brother's cheerfulness that was in their players as well had left. They were attacking and weren't going to take any prisoners. He felt a little on edge. Matthew's heart pounded even faster but he slowly started to smile as he watched. It wasn't until almost seven minutes left in the 1st, did he see his efforts gives some fruit. As he along with what felt like every man woman and child in his country scream with pure joy as the puck got into the net. He jumped and watched as the Canadian flags were waved in the audience.

He looked across to where he could see Alfred. He was surprised, unlike the American's in the audience who were cursing and screaming at the Canadian's happiness, Alfred just stared out at Matthew. Their eyes met and Matt could feel the focus his brother was gathering. He felt nervous again, America was getting ready for something.

As the game started up again, he kept an eye on the American players. They didn't seem any different to him. He kept his eyes on them until the 1st ended. The score stayed the same. He picked up the earphones that had the audio from the commentators and listened to everything they were saying about each team. So, he just needs to keep attacking? As he looked at his men he felt that wouldn't be a problem. He just needed to get closer to that goalie.

Once the 2nd started, they went forward and started attacking again. He stepped back slightly and listened in on what the other nations were saying.

"Da, As long as he beats Alfred. That all I care about." Ivan said and a few people nodded.

"No! Alfred beat me so he better go and win this gold!" Tino yelled as he waved an American flag. Both him and Berwald, who had cheered for Matthew last time, had switched sides.

"I agree with Tino, Feliciano and I are going to still side with Alfred on this one." Ludwig said as Feliciano waved the American flag as well

"Well Lovi and an want Matthew! He's done a great job and this is his game!" Antonio said as he hugged the annoyed Italian.

"Well said Antonio! Ah Matthieu! You must win!" Francis yelled.

"Shut up you bloody wanker! Alfred is too strong to not at the least go down while taking a few Canadians down with him!" Arthur said. Matthew sighed and went back to staring out at the game. It was a good thing he did. Right at that moment, the Canadian team got another goal in. He started screaming and hugged the first person he could grab and he hugged him tight. He didn't even know who it was until he heard a should of "LATVIAAAAAA!" He just kept laughing and jumped up and down before he let to smaller nation go. He looked back over at Alfred who was just staring out at the ice. He was glaring down at the people playing. Matthew hadn't seen a side like this in his brother before. It was scary.

After his goal, he saw a change in the American players. He stared back at Alfred and saw a small smile that he had seen before. It was just like last game. They were going on a warpath. He started to feel nervous and watched as the battle right by the net increased. He watched the puck go back and forth down the ice. The Americans were increasing their passes. Only seven minutes left, the crowd erupted as an America player made a long shot that just made it into the net. He felt anger run to him but he did his best to stay calm. The other nations cheered and it only made the anger in him builds up. He picked up his earphones and listened to the commentators. He picked up right when someone said, "Canada needs to watch out. The Americans really are going to siege now." He froze. He didn't like this but he clutched his own jersey. It ended with 2-1. But with the 3rd still ahead, he was anxious.

They went all out. Neither giving an edge. With the goalies being tested a lot they both did their jobs and did them well. Nothing had happened. No one could see a significant change in either side. It was getting closer and closer to the end and Matthew was still in the lead. He felt confident and smiled and cheered. There was only a little bit more than a minute left and his team and Alfred's had quickly gathered to make a plan for one last attack. Once they hit the ice, the battle turned up.

As it hit 30 seconds left, a few people had gone over to Alfred and patted his back saying it was a good game. He pushed them away and just glared out at the game. Matthew sighed at this. Though he knew he should know enough about his brother to know he'd act like this when he lost, he wished he had been wrong. Only then, with 24 seconds left in the game, an American sends the puck into the net, letting the clock finish out with a tie on both sides. Alfred started screaming and jumped up and down while almost everyone else stood in silence, trying to understand what had just happened. Then everyone started cheering, even the nations that had been supporting Matthew. He admitted it, that shot was amazing! He never expected anything like this before. Then again, Alfred had always been full of surprises.

As he watches the overtime begin with four players on each side, his heart beings to race. This is it. This is all that the work his people have done is leading to. They can't say they'll catch up if America gets a shot in. All or nothing now. The cheering grew louder and the people in the audience were flinching each time the puck got near a goal. It was going strong. No side was giving an inch. They just kept pushing. Suddenly, A sole Canadian player, one who normally played for an American team took a shot. It made it in.

Matthew started screaming as all the countries around him followed in pursuit and hugged him. They were all shouting congratulations to him and were patting him on the back for the amazing game. He noticed that some people had been quick to congratulate him before running back to try and comfort his brother. A few minutes passed before Alfred responded to any of what happened. With his head down he pushed people aside and walked up to Matthew. Matthew knew his brother well. Well enough to know he didn't like to lose. He remembered the strictness in his voice when he told Matthew that it would be his team taking this Gold. Everyone when silent as the two brothers stood before each other.

"A-Alfred?" Matthew managed to mumble as he looked at his brother. He reached out for him but his hand was brushed aside.

"So Mattie, do you think you're better than me now? Are you proud that you beat me while the whole world was watching?" Alfred asked. His voice sounded dead which frightened Matthew slightly.

"I am proud to call you my brother Alfred. You're team was amazing and I couldn't have asked for a better game. If you want to mope and be depressed that's fine. But why can't you let me celebrate in my moment?" Matthew asked back as he stood his ground.

"That's a good answer Matthew. And you know what?" Alfred asked as he approached his brother. There was silence for a minute. Until Alfred picked up Matthew and spun him around.

"I'm proud of you too! You did it Mattie! You really did it!" Alfred said and laughed. Matthew saw the tears fall from his brothers eyes and started crying too as he hugged his brother back. Everyone around them erupted in cheering again, they chanted, "USA! Go Canada go! USA! Go Canada go!" Over and over again. The two brothers laughed through their tears as the looked down over the ice and saw the American team accept the Silver metals, and the Canadians accept their Gold's. The two brothers still hugged as "O Canada" played through the arena. Each of them with a huge smile on their faces, as they sang Matthews song.

**OMFG! THAT GAME WAS AWESOME! So we didn't win. Oh well! We did really well and it was an awesome game! Again, this is for my friend Canada who I RP with. We were both having a battle about this game last night! Anyway, congratulations Canada! Please review!**


End file.
